


Vintage Memories

by Featherstorm77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherstorm77/pseuds/Featherstorm77
Summary: Keith has exactly one (1) reason to return to Earth.He doesn't like Shiro's new hair (read: yes, he does). This is where it starts.





	Vintage Memories

**Author's Note:**

> au where everything's the same except the major thing they worry about is hair. trust me
> 
> the title makes this sound sad and serious but it's only mildly so and only because these two hurt my heart. it's mostly humour
> 
> shoutout to Ky and 3d for enabling me

He was innocently laying next to Shiro during their small shared down-time. They don't really both _fit_ on his bed, but they make it work.

Keith had protested since he was sweaty from training, but Shiro insisted. So now here they are, Shiro wrapped around him and breathing softly against his neck.

Their conversation had died a while ago. It was a good quiet, one you could get comfortable in. Keith had taken full advantage of that.

He was just starting to feel the first tendrils of sleep grip him when Shiro shifted back and made a noise.

Then, “Keith.” 

It was said almost reverently. And what for? Keith made a non committal noise that could have been a word, stilted at the end like a question.

“Your hair. There's some white in it.” This was said while clearly trying to hold back laughter.

Keith shot up, jostling Shiro with the force of his movement. _“What?”_

Shiro slowly followed, and then there was a hand in his hair, then, “Calm down. You're not going to regress back to your reverse emo phase by nature just yet. It's mine. I guess I didn't realize long hair did that.”

Keith, actually calming down now - though not because Shiro said to, he caused this - turned to face Shiro. He was running a hand through his bangs sheepishly. The rest was in a bun, so it made sense that only the white had fallen out.

There was a - _something_ \- in that gesture. Keith was still trying to catch up to the conversation, but he recognized the feeling bubbling up in his chest enough to smile, lean forward, and press a chaste kiss to Shiro's mouth.

A blush coloured Shiro's cheeks - it always did when he gave him unexpected affection - and he looked up, cupping Keith's face in his hand. “What was that for?”

Keith leaned into the touch. “No reason,” he breathed, but the hitch in his voice gave him away.

“Is it the hair?” Shiro turned his attention to Keith's own locks, running it between his fingers. It was getting longer - Lance would have to find a new insult. 

Keith looked away. It was his turn to blush now. “No,” he said, but he pressed his forehead to Shiro's, and he knew that was all the confirmation needed.

Shiro doesn't ruin the moment until later.

They're all in the lounge, having thrown themselves against the couches to catch their breaths after a particularly difficult battle. 

Lance pipes up first, panting in between words, “Shiro, aren't you hot with your hair down like that?”

Shiro looks puzzled, and then turns to Keith. Keith returns the look.

“No, not really. Why? Are you thinking of growing yours out?”

Lance, sitting up to wave his arms, “No! No way would I ever do that. No, I was thinking that we have one too many people with long hair here. Besides, it's a war, and short hair is more practical, right?”

“Are you…” Shiro leaned forward. “Are you trying to say you don't like my hair?”

There was a pause.

Then all three of the other paladins start talking over one another, things like: “Oh, no, it's not that-” “I miss your old hair-” and “Yes!”

Keith swivels a look at Pidge, who shrugs and says, “It's the truth.”

Shiro has that _exasperated leader_ look on his face. Keith presses a hand to his shoulder for comfort.

Shiro turns to face him, and then, “Well, Keith likes it, so I'm keeping it.”

Keith feels affronted. He can't believe Shiro would do this. He quickly removes his hand and glares at Shiro. That was not an invitation to use his own, _private,_ feelings for Shiro's gain.

“No, I don't.”

“Keith.”

“Shiro.”

_“Keith.”_

_“No.”_

Lance cuts in. “I don't know what that was, but just because your boyfriend thinks your hair looks nice, doesn't mean it is. Everyone knows Keith is biased. Besides, he clearly doesn't like it, so you should cut it all off.”

Shiro tears his gaze from Keith, who leans back in his seat, satisfied.

“No, listen- okay, if you won't take my word for it, then what about this?” Shiro changes tactics quickly, and he looks way too smug. Keith immediately jumps forward.

“Whatever you're about to do, don't.” He growls, eyes like daggers. They very clearly spell out, _I am very capable and I_ will _kill you if you do what I think you're going to do._

Shiro ignores the look. “Keith likes it because it reminds him of his hair in high school.”

Lance looks way too interested. In fact, all of them do.

Keith stares. “You wouldn't.”

“What did he do?” Lance breathes, leaning in.

Shiro's grin is wicked. Keith is going to wipe that grin off of his face if he dares breathe a _word-_

“He dyed it white.”

Chaos erupts.

“No! Did he really?”

_“White?”_

“Oh my gosh,” Lance has fallen on the floor, rolling in laughter, _“why?”_

Shiro doesn't grace him with an answer, which Keith supposes is nice of him, but that means nothing.

Lance is way too close to both of them now, but he's composed before Pidge and Hunk, who are still laughing. Keith is glad Allura and Coran aren't here, but they'll find out. He knows it. 

“Shiro,” there's an intensity in Lance's gaze as he grabs Shiro by the shoulders, “are there...any pictures?”

Shiro looks at him seriously, catching on to the atmosphere or some shit, apparently. Keith is shaking with fury.

“Of course there aren't!”

Lance points to him, “Aha! So you admit it! You _did_ dye your hair white!”

“I never said that!”

Shiro cuts in with a quiet, “Yeah, there are.”

They both hear it loud and clear. 

“How _could_ you?” Keith screeches, getting to his feet on the couch and pointing. There's no reason to deny it now. They all believe Shiro either way.

He doesn't give him a chance to respond, but lunges instead.

“I WILL _KILL_ YOU,” he yells, voice dripping with venom.

Shiro scrambles away at the last second, lifting his hands to try and placate Keith. As if.

Keith starts to pull his knife out of his belt and Shiro starts to back away. 

“Oh, wow, I didn't expect this intense of a reaction so I'm just gonna-” He says as he slides away carefully into the hallway.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk's eyes follow them as Keith tears after Shiro.

Pidge whispers in horror, “Keith's going to catch him. He's faster. What do you think will happen? Are we...are we going to have to find a new leader?”

Lance, “I don't think I want to know what he's going to do.”

Keith catches him. Because Pidge is right, and of course he does, and when he does, first, he punches him in the gut, but they both know it's half-hearted, and Keith's grin is cutting. He tucks his knife away - Shiro will comment on the “running with a knife is dangerous” thing later - and pushes Shiro against a wall. 

And later, when they're laying in Keith's bed again, Shiro tucked under Keith's arm, he quietly admits a small truth.

“I kept that photo we took after prom.”

It breaks the bubble of soft intimacy, but Keith isn't bothered. He shifts and mumbles something about finding it and stealing it before he falls asleep.

Shiro glances up at the person he loves most, runs his thumb across Keith's bicep, and then follows suit.

When Keith does track down that photo - and of course he does - he sits on the floor and just stares for a moment, wondering what this version of Keith would think of him now. It's a thought he doesn't let himself delve into normally, since it has a tendency to swallow him up, but he insists that he deserves to wonder this time, just for a moment.

And when he leaves Shiro's room, he takes it with him and makes a pact that he'll go back for one thing: to hide all the others. Lance can never know how sickeningly in love he was with Shiro - and still is. He's just gotten much, much better at hiding it. 

Oh, and the white hair thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ...there's probably going to be more of this au
> 
> come talk to me about hair shenanigans on [tumblr](https://featherstorm77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
